In wireless communications, it is generally desired that the limited frequency resources be used effectively. With a growing communication rate in particular, such a demand is ever increasing. One of technologies that meet this request is a technique called OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access). OFDMA is a technique where a plurality of terminal apparatuses are frequency-multiplexed using OFDM. Such an OFDMA technique requires scheduling processing for allocating subcarriers to a plurality of terminal apparatuses. In the conventional practice, a subcarrier whose signal-to-noise ratio is high in a plurality of subcarriers is allocated to the terminal apparatuses (see Patent Document 1, for instance).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-502218.